The Shadow Sirens
by Raine The Evil Turk
Summary: I suck at summaries AND titles. Bout a new all female team who play in a tournament to win but dont count on making friends with somme of thier toughest opponents yet. Pairings inside.
1. Introduction

I'm rubbish at writing this crap, so dont laugh! I'm better at writing humour not romance but anyways, here goes!

Pairings: Tyson (16) & Lea (16)

Rei (18) & Rena (17)

Kai (17) & Raine (17)

Max (16) & Tamara (16)

Onwards!!

------------------------------------------------

Rena woke up to sunlight streaming through the bedroom window. She smiled as the sun warmed her face. She got up queitly, so not to wake her team mates up. Raine was already awake but Lea and Tamara were sleeping soundly. Swiftly and silently, she got dressed and put her Beyblade in her pocket. Rena had long black hair, with a tint of purple here and there. She wore black trousers with flames on the bottom and a purple sleeveless top. She left the room then went into the kitchen to find Raine sitting at the table with two cups of tea.

''Knew you'd get up eventually. Your up later that usual.'' Raine told her.

''C'mon, it's only eight o'clock! You call that late?!''

''Yes, I do actually. I think any time after seven is late. I made you some tea. After you finish it wake Lea and Tamara up, you have training to do.''

Raine left and went outside to the garden. Although the sun was out, It was very windy. She wore what she wanted and didnt give a damn what people thought. She had black baggy skater trousers and a half sleeved black shirt with pockets on the arms. Even though she was a bit of a perfectionist, she never bothered to button up the shirt or turn the collar down. She wore a black T-shirt under the shirt, with a raven on it. Her long blue tresses billowed in the wind, threatening to unbind themselves from the small silver ribbon that held them. Raine heard a crash from upstairs and knew that Tamara had woken up. The hyper teen was always bounding about, and was very clumsy. Any moment know, Lea would start screaming about not being able to get her beauty sleep because Tamara always ran around like a demented dog, hell pent on destroying everything that did not agree to her sugary tastes. That included inanimate objects such as tables, or her personel favourite, Leas make-up bag. Sure enough Lea's screams could be heard through out the house.

'' TAMARA YOU CLUMSY BITCH, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!??''

''Whoa, no need to swear!! I never ment it, honest!''

'' HOW COULD YOU NOT MEAN TO POUR A GLASS OF FREEZING FUCKING COLD BLOODY WATER DOWN MY NECK!!??''

''AAAAAHHHHH, SHE'S GONNA KILL ME, HELP RENA!!''

''This ones all yours Tammy! Hahahaha!

Tamara came running down the stairs. She had long purple hair and wore a strange purple dress, or at least, Raine thought it was strange but she thought all dresses, skirts and anything that resembled slapper gear was strange. It wasn't a slapper dress though. It had a rose on to the back of it. Lea had pink hair and wore, well, anything that was pink! She was a bit sluttish but always disguarded her whore attitude when the team needed her most.

''Raine, make her stop!'' yelled Tamara at the top of her lungs,'' She's gonna kill me!''

''Your problem not mine. Anyway, we have no time to fight. We have to train. The tournament is three days away.'' Raine old them.

''Okay, but I get to show Tammy who's boss in the Beystadium! Deal?''

''Sure, you can beat Tamara as much as you like as long as it's training.'' Raine sighed. They didn't have time for this because she'd heard that the Bladebreakers and some other major teams were entering the tournament. There training had brought them so far and they couldn't fail now.

The Shadow Sirens would win this tournament if it was the last thing they did!

---------------------------------------------

OMG, I suck at this! Noooooooo!! Someone please review and tell me if I should continue! I dunno what to do! This was just a default chapter introducing the team but I think it gets better. Anyways, got ta go! R&R please!


	2. Throw rug with teeth

Heya people, as you can see, I finally decided to get on with this story. Sorry, but I've been quite busy with my other one, which is annoyingly popular among some people. Okay, I forgot to ask last time, but I need some teams for the tournament. Send me your character name and profile and I'll put him/her into a team.

Include name

Age

Clothes

Hair colour

Personality

I need about 3 team's worth of OC's so that's about 12. And if you ask nicely, I can maybe pair you with some random Beyblade character of your choice. As long as they aren't any of the Bladebreakers.

-...-

"Okay Tammy, that means I get to take you down!" Lea grinned, glad for the chance to teach her companion a lesson.

"In your dreams!"

"Hey, I wanna battle too!" Rena shouted.

The three friends launched there blades in a blur of black, purple and pink. Rena's Beyblade was black, Tamara's purple and Lea's pink. Each blade started trying to grind the other down, there powers enhanced by their bit beasts. Rena was determined not to lose and called upon the power of her black tiger, Shiga. Tamara and Lea both had the same idea and called on there own bit beasts, Amethyst the purple husky and Foxx the white falcon.

"Go Amethyst! Diamond Storm!" Tamara yelled, her bit beast attacking the white falcon before her.

"No way! Go Foxx; take that over grown dog down! White Wind attack!"

As the two bit beasts battled it out, the black tiger pounced. With one mighty swipe of its claws, it knocked Amethyst into the air, sending Tamara's blade back into her outstretched palm.

"What? How?"

"Heh, never let your guard down. Alright Shiga, Black Wave!"

The tiger then proceeded to attack the falcon, knocking it out of the sky. As Rena laughed at her friends defeat and done a victory dance, a blue blade flew out of no where, crashing into her blade and knocking it flying.

"You're contradicting yourself Rena. Never let your guard down, huh? I believe you just did." Raine smirked at her friend's weakness.

"Well sorry your majesty. You force us to train and then laugh at our mistakes? Whats up with that?"

"You all need more practice."

"And you don't?" Tamara laughed.

"Hmph, excuse me, but I wasn't just beaten by a throw rug with teeth."

"Hey, that's my Shiga you're insulting!"

"And? What are you going to do about it, beat me in a Beybattle? I didn't think so..."

Raine turned and walked away, putting her blade into her pocket. Another victory, another day. When would they ever be good enough to beat her?

"Never..."

**Rena's pov**

Indeed. Who gave her the right to insult my bit beast? Ah well, she must really want to win the tournament. Huh, whats that noise?

"Holy shit, Tamara, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry Rena, can't chat, Lea's gonna kill me!"

Seriously, that girl needs to lay off the sugar. As much as it's funny watching her and Lea fighting, it gets kind of annoying sometimes. I need caffeine. Must find coffee. I just hope Lea didn't drink it all already.

"Yo, Lea? Where did ya hide the coffee?"

"Cupboard on the left of the fridge!"

Good, there's still coffee left. Yummy caffeine goodness. I can't wait for the tournament; I'll get to battle some of the best bladers around! Dude, I'll show them that girls are just as capable of blading as boys!

**Normal pov**

"Rena, snap out of your little dream world and go retrieve your friend. I believe she just ran in the direction of the main road and that isn't any place for a sugar high...child." Raine's voice cut through Rena's thoughts.

"That girl seriously needs to cut down on the sugar." Rena sighed.

"Indeed."

-...-

Okay, that's it for today. I'll try and update soon and remember to review your oc's for the teams. Thankies!


End file.
